


Embarassing Snapshots Of Steven At Beachapalooza

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Episode: s02e17 Sadie's Song, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Pre-Series, but only between friends, referenced nudity, yes these tags are all over the place but it makes sense i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: "Ever since my act two years ago, there's been a rule that you gotta wear clothes."At the time, Steven wasn't embarrassed at all. He was just being Steven!Five years is a long time, though, and what Steven thought was buried in the past might just come back to bite him.
Relationships: Pee Dee Fryman & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Embarassing Snapshots Of Steven At Beachapalooza

**Author's Note:**

> that line in Sadie's Song got me thinking, and here we are lol

_ Summer 2012 _

“...when asked for comment, Mayor Cutebiker said ‘Never mind all that.’ In other news, a Delmarva boy was seen giving a  _ naked  _ performance at Beach City’s annual Beachapalooza talent contest, shocking some guests, but making most attendees laugh. The organizers have pledged to add new rules…”

Greg sighed as he waited in line at Beach Citywalk Fries, with Mr. Fryman having the news playing on the radio. “Can you change the station on that?” he asked.

Mr. Fryman looked up at Greg as he handed the customer in front of him their order. “What? Oh, right, sorry.” He switched off the radio. “Jeez, must be embarrassing.”

Greg looked over at Steven and Peedee, who were playing on the mechanical horses down at the arcade. “A little, but I don’t think Steven minds. He’s pretty immune to embarrassment. Anyway, two small fries, please.”

Fryman laughed as he fetched Greg’s order. “Good for him. Just be glad no one got  _ video _ of that stunt. Otherwise he’ll never live it down.”

Greg paid for his order and took the fries in hand. “Don’t jinx it,” he told Fryman.

Little did anyone know, but there  _ was  _ a video of 12-year-old Steven wearing his birthday suit in front of the whole town, sitting on the phone of the very boy he was playing with at the arcade. It wasn’t captured  _ intentionally,  _ Peedee just happened to be filming when Steven’s act started, but once he had it...well, he wasn’t letting it go.

As the years passed, and Peedee found out Steven could astrally-project into people at random, the video was put behind so many passwords and hidden apps (it paid to have an older brother who was into technology and didn’t ask questions), only Peedee knew it existed. He bided his time, waiting for the right opportunity to use it.

Now was that time.

\---

_ Present Day _

“Peedee, I can’t do it!” Steven said, talking with him on the phone as he sat in his motel room. It was a few weeks since he’d hit the road, and he was already several states over.

“Come on, Steven!” Peedee argued. “It’s the biggest Food Truck festival on the East Coast. Ronaldo’s away with his girlfriend, Dad has to watch the shop, Connie’s visiting colleges still and Jeff would probably burn himself five times.”

“Only five?” Steven asked.

“...Fair enough. Steven, you gotta help me out here. I don’t have anyone who could be my number two!”

Steven sighed. “It’s in West Keystone, that’s too far away. I’m already in Providence Island!”

There was a long silence over the phone. “I didn’t want to use this…”

“Peedee?”

“But you leave me no choice…”

“Peedee, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, just a video of Beachapalooza five years ago. Just one  _ noteworthy  _ performance, though.”

Steven’s eyes widened as he did the math.  _ “You wouldn’t.” _

“Oh, I  _ would… _ Unless you’d help me run the Tater Truck next weekend.”

“Peedee, this is blackmail,” Steven pointed out.

“Yes, yes it is,” Peedee said. “Besides, you get to eat free bits.”

Steven grumbled. “Fine! But from an ethical standpoint those bits will not be fairly earned!” He hung up, flopping backwards onto his bed.

“...I could try to possess Peedee and destroy his phone,” he suggested to himself, briefly turning pink. The pink went away as he shook his head. “Nah, that wouldn’t be right.”

But when he went to bed that night, part of him hoped it would happen anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes that's a SpongeBob reference glad you asked
> 
> And since that Beachapalooza was a year before the series proper, making it Summer 2012, I couldn't resist a Gravity Falls reference!


End file.
